


After Dinner

by meredithxgreys



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Conversations, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithxgreys/pseuds/meredithxgreys
Summary: Merluca post 15x18. Dinner, conversation, and maybe even some sexy moments.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I've never written a scene like that before, so I know it's crappy and I apologize in advance, but I couldn't help myself in writing this when they gave us that dinner scene!

Also, I couldn't tell what Andrew made so I just went with pasta. 

Mature content towards the end.

(There prob is mistakes as I only proofread it once.)

* * *

He places a few chaste kisses on my lips before moving to the other side of the table. He doesn’t sit, instead moves all the dishes on the table around.  He places an empty plate directly to my right. I watch him intently as he moves the chair from across me to my right, before sitting down.

His left hand finds my thigh, and squeezes gently. I place my hand on his, caressing his knuckles with my thumb. He flips his hand, grasping mine and pulling it towards him. He presses a soft kiss to the top of my hand.

“Andrew.”

“What?” He asks, still holding onto my hand.

“You don’t have to do that.” The gesture is sweet, but not needed.

“I don’t have to, but I want to.” He smiles, and I can feel my insides turning into goo. “I want to treat you like a queen, Meredith. You deserve it.”

I giggle. “Cheesy.”

He kisses my hand another time before letting it go. “You know you like it.”

“Shut up!” I lightly hit his arm.

“Shall we eat?” He asks, handing me the salad bowl.

“I would love too.” I take the bowl from him, and dip out some salad before handing it back to him. We repeat this with the pasta, our plates now full.

I twirl some of the pasta on my fork and put it in my mouth, and I can’t help but moan at the wonderful flavor that fills my mouth.

Andrew tilts his head to the side. “Enjoying it?”

I shove another forkful in my mouth before nodding. It’s the perfect blend of spices, and it just melts in your mouth. I watch as Andrew takes a couple more bites, his eyes never leaving mine.

“This is just wonderful, Andrew. I didn’t know you were such a great cook. I’m kinda mad you kept it a secret for so long.” I try to suppress my smile that is forming. He doesn’t know it yet, but he is going to be cooking for me a lot now.

“It’s uh, one of my many charms I use to win people over.”

I scoff. “So you do this for all the ladies?” I raise an eyebrow.

He stares at his plate a nods. He’s like a dog with his tail between his legs. “Yeah.”

“As long as I’m the only one from now on, it’s okay.” I attempt to keep my face stern, but I know my smile is coming through.

He smiles. “I promise.”

“Good.” I nod. His hand finds my thigh again as we return to eating. Between bites I decide to ask him about the outcome of his and Alex’s patient from today.

He clears his throat. “She’s good. I convinced her to have the surgery, and Alex operated on her.”

“You convinced her? How’d you do that?” I ask before taking another bite.

“You see, she’s a bit of a math nerd. And apparently, she is being bullied at school. So, I just told her that I was bullied at school, and that she’ll make new friends. You know, all the supportive stuff to help convince her.”

I can’t help myself, so I ask anyways. “Were you bullied in school?”

“A bit, yeah.”

I can’t see the handsome guy in front of me being bullied. “I don’t think I believe you.”

He sighs. “I guess I’ll have to show you what I showed Nora.” He pulls his phone from his pocket, and taps on his phone a few times before turning it towards me. “This is why I was bullied, because of looks. Like most kids are. I also could barely speak English at the time, so that didn’t help either. I had a few nicknames.”

“Andrew,” I take the phone from him to get a better look at his school picture. “Kids are just mean because you were a cute kid.” I hand the phone back to him, and he lays it on the table. “What were your nicknames?”

“DeLoser.”

I giggle a little. “That’s silly. You are definitely no loser.”

He shrugs. “It seems silly now, but it really bothered me in middle school. Did you have any nicknames when you were younger? Were you bullied?”

“I wasn’t bullied. I didn’t really fit in with any crowds in high school. I was just the angry girl with fiery pink hair that everyone called Mer.” I shrug.

“Fiery pink hair, huh? I would have loved to see that.” He takes another bite of his pasta, and his plate is almost empty.

“Yeah, it was a very interesting time for me.”

“Sounds like it. Anything else I should know about young Meredith Grey?” He smiles, the hand on my thigh squeezes a little.

“Not much, other than I was a rebel. I was always mad at my mother, and I would do anything to piss her off.” Andrew watches me with this look of curiosity, and I can’t help but want to tell him more. “Whether it was a purposeful bad grade, or straight up just bringing random guys home. Anything that made me less than extraordinary made her mad.”

“Wow, sounds like it wasn’t fun growing up with Ellis Grey.” I nod in agreement. “But seriously, you would bring random guys home?”

I can’t help but feel a little shameful of that part of my past. “Yeah, I’m not really proud of that. I only did it to make her mad, most of the time we would just make out. Nothing further.” I swallow roughly, hoping he doesn’t think I’m some sort of slut.

I think he senses that I’m nervous about telling him about my past as his hand on my thigh moves back and forth, as to comfort me. “Meredith, I’m not thinking anything bad. I heard stories about how vicious Ellis Grey could be, and I could only imagine what it was like living with her. I just want to know more about you, even the bad stuff.”

I sigh, and tuck some hair behind my ear. “Well, that’s all you are getting for now. There is a lot and we could be talking about it all night if I wanted too. Plus, some of it I’m just not ready to share with you yet.”

“That’s fine. You take all the time you need.”

“I will tell you, eventually. I just need time.” I give him a half of a smile. Most of my past comes to mind now, and I try to push it away so I can enjoy this time with Andrew.

“That’s fine, Meredith. Whatever you need.”

He’s so understanding that it kills me. I was lucky to find him, even if this between us doesn’t last very long. I can’t help but hope it does last, but I do know that life has a way of ruining everything.

I sip the last of my wine before standing and grabbing my plate off the table. He stands almost immediately and takes the plate from me. “Meredith, I can do the dishes.” He presses a quick kiss to my lips before heading to the sink.

“I just want to help.” I grab two of the bowls of food, and follow him over to the sink.

“Fine.” He sighs. He turns of the water and grabs the soap. “Tell me about your day, Mer.”

“Interesting I guess. I spent the whole day in one of Maggie’s mood rooms.” I glance around the kitchen, looking for a cover for the bowl.

Andrew points to one the cabinets before turning his attention to the sink. “You were in the plant room the whole day? Well how was it?”

“It was kinda soothing.” I pop the lid on the bowl, and carry it over to the fridge. I place it on the empty shelf. I can’t help but see what he has in his fridge. Beer, plenty of cheese, a few bowls of food, and many various bottles of sauce.

“The purpose of it was to lower your numbers, right?” He asks.

I close the fridge, and make my way back to the table. “Yeah, that’s what Maggie is studying.”

He glances back at me for a moment before returning to the dishes. “Well, if you were in there all day, did it help your numbers?”

I almost choke on my wine, remembering when Maggie took my numbers. “No it didn’t help.”

He clicks his tongue. “Really?”

“Yeah, mine were actually worse.” The instant the words come out of my mouth I know I’m going to regret it.

He turns toward me with a soapy dish in hand. “Why? Are you okay? Does she know why it went up?” He questions.

My heart melts at the fact that he’s worried. “It’s not health related. She just happened to take my blood pressure right as,” I pause and drop down to a whisper. “Right as you texted me.”

I know I am blushing, and I can’t even keep looking in his eyes. I can see his smile though. “Well, I’m glad it’s not health related. You had me worried there for a second.”

“I could tell.” It my turn to smile now.

We sit in comfortable silence for several minutes. I use this as my chance to get a good look of his apartment. I can’t help but notice his guitar in the corner. All I can think of is when he was singing in Italian on my couch. That didn’t sound good at all. Hopefully he’ll show me how well he can truly play soon. “So, are ever gonna show me how you actually play guitar? Or is it always like it was when you were on my couch for a week?”

He’s still doing the dishes, so he doesn’t turn around. “Oh, you remember that?”

“Yep.”

“I will have to show you how talented I actually am.”

I drink the rest of my wine, and decide this is the perfect opportunity. I get up and walk up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He relaxes the instant I lean against him. I let go, and walk around him, squeezing between him and the sink. I’m pressed right up against him, and I’ve got him right where I want him.

“Meredith, I’m trying to finish the dishes.” He sighs.

I lick my lips before leaning to whisper in his ear. “I want to see one of your _other_ talents.” I kiss just below his ear, and I drop a few more as work my way down to his shirt. Goosebumps appear across his skin, and I can’t help but smile from satisfaction.

“Meredith.”

“Andrew.” I tilt my head to the side as he always does, watching him trying to resist. I reach behind me and shut off the water.

He glances between my eyes and lips several times. I close the distance between us, my lips crashing into his. The taste of pasta still lingers on his lips, and I like that I can still taste that deliciousness on top of his typically taste.

His arms wrap around my waste, pulling me flush against him. My hands wrap around his neck and tangle themselves in his hair. I pull gently, and he grunts.

He runs his tongue along my lower lip, and I open my mouth, allowing him access more. His tongue is hot and persistent, and I can feel my arousal increasing by the second.

He moves from my lips, kissing down my jawline. He presses kisses down my neck, nibbling occasionally till he gets to one of my sweet spots he discovered at Jackson’s. He sucks on the spot and I let out a moan. “You taste wonderful.” He kisses back up to my lips, catching my lips in another passionate kiss.

His hands are wandering like crazy now, to places he couldn’t touch before. We did have some pretty heavy make-out sessions with lots of touching, but nothing like this. Everywhere he touches makes me feel like I’m on fire. His hands find my ass, and squeezes before going lower. His hand grips the back of my thigh, and lifts my leg around his waist. I immediately squeeze my leg, pulling us even closer together. Now I can feel his hard center pressed against me. I know there is no going back now.

I pull away for a second, and his lips are red and swollen. Breathlessly I say, “Bed?”

“Bed.” He nods in agreement.

His hands go to my hips, and he lifts me up. I wrap my legs tightly around him, crossing my ankles behind him. I also wrap my arms around his neck, and I bury my face in his neck as he carries me toward his bed. I press several kisses along the exposed skin, just before he places me down on the bed.

My lips find his almost the instant I hit the bed, and my fingers find the hem of his shirt. I pull upwards, and pull it off of him, slinging to the side. I take a minute to admire his toned chest. I run my hands along his muscles, unsure if they are even real. He definitely could walk around shirtless without a problem.

He grabs the bottom of my shirt, effectively pulling it off. His eyes widen almost instantly, and I know what he is looking at. My scars. I grab his face, and pull his lips toward mine, but he pulls away. “Andrew, please.” I say, covering my stomach with my arms. I try to kiss him again, but he stops me.

“Meredith,” He moves my arms from covering my stomach, and places a kiss on one of the scars. “You’re perfect, Meredith. Just perfect.” I know that will become a conversation later, but right now there are more important things.

I thread my hands into his hair as he places kisses along each scar, even the ones you can barely see. His hands make work on my jeans, unbuttoning them and pushing them down while he continues to kiss on my stomach.

He briefly moves back up, kissing what is exposed of my breasts before reaching behind me to unclip my bra. My chest rises and falls rapidly as he pulls the bra away. One breast he takes into his hand, squeezing lightly and the other he places kisses all over. He switches, showing an equal amount of attention to both breasts, before kissing his way lower again.

My hands tangle in his hair again, and I push him down faster, as he is taking too long. He purposely takes his time, torturing me as he places kisses everywhere. Suddenly he pulls my panties off, and his lips instantly finds my clit.

“Andrew.” I yell out, pulling on his hair hard. I squeeze my thighs around his head, not letting him move.

He continues to lick and suck and nibble, but he also pushes two fingers in me. I moan even louder now, as he elicits more pleasure from me. I can feel my stomach tightening as one of his hands snakes around to find my breast, rubbing circles around my nipples. “Andrew, Andrew, oh my god.”

It’s not long till the orgasm hits me, and it hits me hard. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a guy pleasure me like that.

I grip the sheets as I come down from my high, but I keep my eyes closed shut.

“Hey gorgeous, open your eyes.” Andrew’s soft voice fills my ears, followed by him placing several kisses on my chest. I open my eyes to find him hovering over me, smirking. He leans in next to my ear and whispers. “You’re just amazing when you come. I want to see you do it again.”

I have no words, but I glance down to see that he has already taken his jeans and boxers off, as well as put a condom on. And boy, is he big. I could feel him at Jackson’s party, but damn.

I lick my lips and reach down to cup his member. He kisses me as I run my hands along it, before leading him to my entrance. He pushes into me, and I arch my back towards him, letting out a deep moan. He thrusts a few times before getting a rhythm, but once he does, it’s pure bliss.

“Mer. Oh Meredith.” He moans.

I crash my lips into his, enjoying the moment. We both are chanting each other’s names in no time. “Come for me Meredith.” Andrew says breathlessly in my ear, as each of his hands cradling my breasts. After a couple more strokes, I’m digging my nails into his back as I come down from my high. Just a few strokes later Andrew spills into the condom, and he lets his weight fall on top of me for a moment. He rolls over to dispose of the condom before rolling back and pulling me into his arms.

“That was, amazing.” I say, pressing a light kiss to his lips.

“Yes, it was. You are perfectly, amazing Meredith.” He kisses along my hairline.

“So are you Andrew. It couldn’t have been better.”

* * *

A/N: So, that's it! I actually had more ideas for this chapter, but I looked down and saw I was almost at 3000 words already! I hardly ever write more than, and this was a good stopping point, so I stopped :)

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I kinda want to write a the morning after. Idk yet!

Hope you enjoyed!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More sexy moments and conversations + the morning after!

A/N: Another chapter! It's not exactly a morning after scene since it picks up about five minutes after where the first chapter left off but I think you'll still enjoy :)

I still don't think I'm that great at writing smut/fluff so sorry if it's not that great!

* * *

We laid in each other’s arms in silence for several minutes. I just bask in the fact that Meredith, Meredith Grey is in my arms. After months of not saying anything, to months of chasing her, to a little over a month of dating, it finally feels real now. I really never expected this moment to actually happen. First, it was because I was scared to tell her how I felt. Then it was Link. Then with all this stuff with my father, and it felt like our relationship that had barely started was about to crash and burn.

And tonight, she called me her boyfriend, even though she was upset with me for avoiding her and acting weird. She hadn’t said it before, and even though we had made it official around Jackson’s party when we reported our relationship to HR. I knew when she said that one simple word that this would blow over. I’m so glad it did, because the woman in my arms is just amazing. I had never expected her to have such an impact on my life, but I’m so damn happy she does.

Her head is resting against my chest, and I can’t help but lean down and press a kiss to the top of her head. She looks up at me with those sparkling green eyes and a soft smile. I press a quick kiss to her lips before pulling back to stare at her beauty. I run my hand through her soft hair. “Have I ever told you that I really love your hair?”

“You do?” She scoots away a little and looks up at me.

“Yeah. It’s always so soft, and it smells sweet.”

“It’s soft and smells sweet from my vanilla scented conditioner.”

A press a kiss to her hairline. “Don’t ever stop using it. Or don’t cut your hair short, please.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Why?”

“Because you look adorable with your hair this long. Plus, I like to play with your hair.” I run my hand through her hair again, as to prove a point.

“I had really noticed that you like to mess with my hair.” She tilts her head to the side.

“I haven’t had much time too, since you know, rules. We are always at the hospital, I swear. Or your hair is up.”

“I know, I know. It’s just hard to find time for us between work and the kids.” She sighs.

I cup her face and caress her cheek with my thumb. “You know; we could spend time together with the kids too.”

 “Soon. Not yet, but soon.” She smiles.

We stare at each other in silence for a while. I try to ignore all the questions coming to mind about her scars, but I can’t help myself. “So, the scars…”

“Andrew.” Her tone is pleading.

“Meredith, I’m a surgeon. I can pretty much tell what each one is from.”

“So why ask about them?” She removes herself from my arms, but settles inches from me.

“Because, Meredith,” I sigh. “They are part of you and your history, and I want to know you. Everything about you. Even the bad stuff. And I want you to know me too. So just tell me the story behind one of your scars, and I’ll tell you something about me.”

She swallows roughly, before looking down at her stomach. “Is there a certain one you want to know about?”

I smile because I’m happy she’s opening up to me. It feels like it’s taken forever to get here, but I glad either way. “How about an easy one? You love your kids so much, and I can clearly see that. So tell me about how one of your kids had to come into the world by a c-section.”

She cringes a little, and I feel like I overstepped. “That’s definitely not the easy one. Anyways, I had c-sections with both of my kids, and one of them led to one of the other scars you seen.”

I raise an eyebrow. “The one down the middle?”

She nods. “But I’ll tell you about Ellis’ birth. I was in Boston, and I wasn’t working at the time. Hadn’t worked in months. I was just spending time with Zola and Bailey, awaiting her birth.”

I wasn’t at Grey-Sloan till sometime after that. So I feel like I am missing some key details of this story. “And your husband?” I figure with Ellis’ age, she had to have been very young when her husband died.

I watch as pain comes over her face. She bites her lip and looks down. “He was already dead at this point.”

“I’m sorry, Mer.” I had assumed he died after Ellis was born, but I was sadly mistaken. “I had thought he died after she was born for some reason.”

“Nope.” She wipes her eyes quickly. “He died, then I found I was pregnant with her.”

It makes a little more sense now as to why she was in Boston when this happened. I pull her into an embrace, holding her tight. “I’m so sorry, Meredith.”

She sniffles, and pulls away. “You asked about the scar. So, it was just like any other day. All of a sudden, I had really sharp pains and I started bleeding. I didn’t even make it to the phone before losing consciousness, but Zola called 911. I don’t remember much from that time, but I know they rushed me to the OR and delivered Ellis. That’s how my youngest was born, and it explains one of my scars.”

I rub her arm reassuringly. “I’m so sorry you went through that Mer.” I hadn’t expected that kind of story. I figured there was some problem and that’s why she had the c-section, but I definitely wasn’t expected all those details that came with it.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t easy, but I made it through that.” She wipes her face again.

“You are so strong; you know that?” I smile slightly, hoping to make her feel even the slightest bit better.

She lets out a huff air. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“And that’s fine. I hope to learn it one day, though.” I cup her face and stroke her cheek with my thumb. “I haven’t really had too many hospital visits, thankfully. I only have two that really stick out to me. One of them you know about.”

One of her hands pulls mine from her face, and she interlocks our fingers. “I remember.”

“Let me tell you about the other one. It’s quite funny, actually. It even earned me a nickname.” I smile, knowing this story would surely make her laugh.

“Really?” She raises her eyebrows. “What was the nickname?”

“Puppy.” I try to hold back my laughter.

“Puppy?” She giggles. “I have to know the story behind this.”

I clear my throat. “Okay, so right after high school, I became an EMT.” She nods, and I continue. “Well, it was probably my third week or so working. Everyone was impressed by how well I was doing, so they decided to let me lead a call.”

“Please tell me you didn’t completely screw up the first time you lead a call.”

“Just wait. So, it was an elderly woman who had called and said her husband was complaining of shortness of breath and some mild chest pain.” Her eyes never leave mine, and I can see the sparkle coming back that had disappeared when she talked about her husband. “I was so excited to lead, as you can imagine. And it was kinda an obvious call. He was having heart attack symptoms.” I sigh. “When we got there, I beyond excited. I ran up to the house, the others following not far behind.”

“Oh no.” She smiles.

“Yeah. So, they had four or five steps leading up to their front door, and needless to say, I am a klutz sometimes.”

“Did you fall?” She giggles.

“Yep. I tripped on the first step. I must have not been paying full attention because I was so excited to lead my first call. Anyways, I hit my head and busted my head open.”

“Oh my God, Andrew!”

“It gets better. They lady had saw us pull up, so she had just opened the door. Her and her husband both saw me trip and fall.” I can see she’s really trying not to laugh. “So all of us rode to the hospital together, and I got stitched up. I had a mild concussion, and some scrapes and bruises. The older lady came to see me while they assessed her husband. She scolded me about running up steps in front of the whole ER and my coworkers.”

Meredith shakes her head. “I’m sure she meant well.”

“Everyone teased me about it for weeks, and I also earned my nickname, Puppy. It stuck too, that’s what sucks. If they saw me today, they probably would still call me puppy.”

“Why exactly did they call you ‘puppy’?” She asks.

“Because I was so eager and overly excited for my first call.”

“Makes sense. Do you have a scar, Puppy?” She teases.

“Yes, in my hairline, thankfully. So you can’t really see it unless you are looking for it.” I shrug.

“Well, I want to see it.” She moves to crawl on top of me, pushing back my hair to examine it. “What side is it on?”

“Right.” I try to keep my eyes on her face, but I can’t help but glance down at her boobs, which are now really close to my face.

“Huh, it really is there.” She runs her finger over the spot where the faint scar would be. “I don’t know why I wasn’t really expecting it to be there. Maybe because you so damn good looing and have like no imperfections.”

I scoff. “You’re not so bad yourself.” My hands find her hips, and I run them along her sides.

Suddenly, a smirk come across her face. She leans down, her hot breath filling my ear. “You know that I’m still starving, Andrew.”

“Are you really?” I raise an eyebrow playfully.

Her soft lips crash down on mine for a few moments before she pulls away. “Does that answer your question, Doctor DeLuca?”

“Yes, Doctor Grey.” I reach up to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. I try to roll us so I am over Meredith, but she doesn’t let that happen.

“Doctor DeLuca, I’m in charge here.” Her legs are tightly squeezing my hips, as if to keep me from moving. A moment later she’s running her hands over my chest and rolling her hips above mine, teasing me.

“Y-yes, Doctor Grey.” I barely muster before our lips crash into each other again, this time more insistent than before.

 

* * *

 

The first thing I notice is the warmth pressed against me. I blink my eyes a few times, before becoming fully aware of what exactly what is going on. The memories flood in all of sudden of last night. The dinner, lots of talking, and some pretty hot sex. And now, Meredith Grey is asleep in my arms, snoring lightly.

Her head is resting on my bare chest with her arm draped across my stomach. One of her legs is in between mine. Her hair is spread across my shoulder, tickling my neck a little. I can’t help but enjoy this moment, as I have waited so long for it. And it’s perfect.

I had never imagined Meredith to be much of a cuddle person, but she always seems to prove me wrong and amaze me even more. I want to cherish this moment and never let it end, but I know I need to get ready for work soon.

I kiss the top of her head gently. “Mer.” I wrap my other arm around her and squeeze her a little closer. “Meredith.”

“I don’t want to get up.” She buries her face into my chest.

I rub her arm gently and drop another kiss on top of her head. “Babe we need to get up. “

She lifts her head immediately and locks her eyes with mine. “Did you just call me ‘babe’?” She raises an eyebrow.

My eyes widen a little. I didn’t even realize I called her that. “Mer, it slipped.”

“Mhm.” She resumes her earlier position, with her head on my chest. “I don’t want to get up. You are so comfy and warm.”

I chuckle. “Well, we have rounds.”

“Ugh I hate work sometimes.” She doesn’t move though.

I slide out from her grasp, and she just frowns. “Mer, I have to shower. Especially after last night.”

A smirk comes across her face as she gets off the bed and gets close to me. “You know; I also need a shower after last night.”

I swallow roughly at what she is implying, but I try to act innocent. “We could save water that way.”

She shakes her head, her hair falling softly around her face. She slides her hands up around my neck, making her way into my hair. I can only restrain so much, and I find my hands on her hips. “Your telling me you don’t want more?”

“Th-that’s not what I said.” I slide my hands around to her back, and down a little just under the t-shirt she’s wearing. “Did I tell you how amazing you look in my t-shirt?”

“Probably better than you look in it.” She shrugs.

“You’re not wrong.” She pulls out of my arms and winks before turning to walk away. Just a second later she is pulling the t-shirt over her head and throwing it to the floor. She turns toward me in the bathroom doorway with a huge smirk on her face. “You coming, or what?”

I blink a few times before following her into the bathroom. She already has the water running, so I just quickly pull off my boxer briefs. She steps into the shower, and I am right behind her. My eyes glaze over her body before I pull her into my arms. “You are just so damn gorgeous.”

“So you’ve said.” She giggles, before closing the distance between us.

I slide my tongue along her bottom lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. She opens her mouth wider, and I feel her tongue gliding over mine. Her hands pull on the hairs at the nape of my neck, as my hands grips her hips, pulling her hips against mine. My lips leave hers, following her jawline and down her neck to her sweet spot, where I nip slightly and she moans. I don’t even care at this point that she’s the one hogging the water, I just want her.

“Andrew.” She gasps when one my hands finds itself between her legs. “Don’t, don’t stop.”

I can help but smile at how easily I can make her come undone. I kiss my way back up to her lips, nibbling here and there. I catch her soft lips in a quick kiss before she pulls my hand away and starts to kiss down my neck, to my chest, before dropping to her knees.

Her sparkling eyes look up at me before she takes all of me into her mouth. My head falls back and I let out a low, deep moan. One of my hands thread into her hair while the other finds the wall behind me to help hold me up.

After a minute she stops and stands back up. “I want you.”

“I want you too, Meredith.” I push her against the wall, and now the water is running over me. I lift one of her legs and put it around my waist before slipping into her.

“Oh Andrew.” She moans as I find a quick rhythm. One of my hands cradle one of her boobs while the other find her clit and puts pressure on it. “A-Andrew, please.” She begs.

My lips find her sweet spot on her neck again, and I can feel her walls tightening around me. I let her ride her orgasm before letting myself go.

“I keep saying this, but you are amazing.” I say breathlessly.

“So,” She takes a few deep breaths. “Are you.”

I kiss her lips gently, and let her down from the wall, but she grips onto me. “I’m still a little wobbly, hang on.” She puts her hand out to the water and laughs. “Andrew, I think we wasted all the hot water.”

“What?” It’s then I notice how cold the water actually is. “Oh, shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit.” She moves from against the wall, and dips her head back to get her hair wet and I can’t help but notice a hickey that I’ve left on her neck. I decide against saying anything, I’ll let her see that on her own. Hopefully when I’m not around so she won’t yell at me.

We both wash quickly, and it’s not long till we are back in my bedroom and are getting dressed.

“Ugh, I need to stop by my house and get some clean clothes. I would have brought some but I hadn’t expected to stay the night, thankfully Maggie was willing to take the kids.”

“I’ll be sure to thank her.” I tease her.

She picks up a pillow from the bed and throws it at me. “We have rules!” “Your rules never say anything about thanking your sister for taking your kids so we can have some alone time.” I challenge.

She scoffs. “It’s a new rule then.”

I pull on some pants and a shirt quickly. “Hmm, I wonder when it takes effect.” I love teasing her and pushing her boundaries at the same time.

“Andrew.” She says sternly as she pulls her shirt from last night over her head. “It starts applying now.”

I walk around to the side of the bed she’s on and my hands find her hips immediately. “I know, I know.”

“You better know.” She smiles.

“I do. So are you going to your house then work?”

She shrugs. “I’m just going to change into scrubs once I get there, so I don’t think it matters much anyways.”

“True. I was just wondering if we could meet up for a coffee date. I ran out of coffee here or I would say we have some before we go.” She brushes her lips against mine quickly.

“I would love that, but I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

I furrow my brows. “Why?”

“Because, after last night I don’t think I’ll be able to resist you if we are together for long and we have rules at the hospital.” She whispers.

“Ohhh.” I smirk. “I’m that good, huh?”

“Shut up!” She smacks my arm before moving to grab her stuff.

“You won’t be the only one struggling to resist, Mer.” I raise my eyebrows at her several times and she just laughs. But after last night, I can’t see myself resisting the urge to kiss her when I see in the hallways.

“Good, I’m glad you feel my pain.” We both head toward the door, and she stops abruptly before it. “Do you have another helmet?”

“Yeah…” I trail off, unsure why she was asking. She had already told me multiple times that she would never ride my motorcycle.

“Well go get it, ‘cause we are taking your motorcycle to work.”

I tilt my head to the side, and I am unsure if she is being serious. “Why?”

“Because Andrew,” She leans in closer and whispers. “You look so hot riding it, and it will give me an excuse to come back here for a few minutes after work before I head home.”

I laugh as that is the lamest excuse ever, and her sisters will see right through that. I go along with it anyways, because it’s what my amazing girlfriend wants. “Okay then, let’s go.”

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed! 

And for those of you who are going to ask, I can't really see myself doing another part, but I hope to write more merluca stories soon :)

 


End file.
